


Time For Us

by JaneDoe876



Series: Time For Us [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex Loki, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor haven't had time to be alone in a long time finally they've found time just for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my 5 story mini-series based on 5 Thorki fan-art photos I found, I will be posting each picture that goes along with the story. You don't have to read them in order because they are all one shots, that focus on different things. Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy! Would like to add that I give full credit to whoever made this. Part 2 and maybe even part 3 will posted tomorrow :) I do not want to get in trouble with anyone if I did give full credit that I do not own any of this art, I'm removing them. Sorry.

Everyone around them it seemed; found time to be alone with someone they loved. All the warriors three who were happily married with children found time.

How is it then that they couldn't find time? Whenever they thought that they found some time alone, the dreaded knock on the door came they were needed again.

Both of them have just about had enough of this, it was about time they got some alone time. Finally after much rearranging, they got their wish.

Loki found a secluded area just for them with a private outdoor bath chamber. It was perfect for their needs.

The sun was setting as they enjoyed this time alone together. Thor was wrapped in a burgundy tunic, sitting across from Loki who was wearing a purple tunic smiled at Thor's gazes.

"This is nice" Thor remarked happily. "Indeed my love, this is very nice" Loki said with an inviting smile. Thor took the hint and moved closer to him letting the red tunic touch the water.

He then laid his hand on Loki's thigh kissing him passionately as he took off his own purple tunic in the process.

With a wave of his hand they found themselves on a make shift bed. "Oh Thor, I need you, I want thee my darling" Loki moaned as Thor trailed kisses down Loki's stomach.

"My paragon, I'm going to show you just how much I've been holding back" Thor whispered promise in his voice as his fingers entered between Loki's legs.

Loki gasped as he felt himself being explored. It never ceased to amaze him how much Thor accepted him.

Other lovers weren't comfortable with the knowledge that he had both female and male parts. Thor loved him for who he was, even after all they've been through. Now his husband's skill full fingers were moving inside him.

Loki moaned louder as they moved deeper then slowly with great care, Thor slipped himself between Loki's legs causing him to gasp softly.

"I love you, I want you so much my Loki" Thor moaned softly into his ear as they began to move together. "I love you Thor, oh darling" Loki whispered in his ear as they exchanged passionate kisses.

They increased their rhythm till they were both panting and moaning louder than they ever thought they could.

Now they both lay together basking in the afterglow. "Oh Thor that was amazing, we need to do that more often" Loki said kissing Thor's heart.

"We should…in fact my darling I say we start right now" Thor said and with that they made love again happy to have found us time.      

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
